


You Won't Hurt Her

by pneoiece



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, I just love them a lot, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, but its ok he feels better, he is kinda sad, i love dimileth, it all happens post-delivery too, spoilers i guess??? byleths moms name is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: Dimileth have a baby.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	You Won't Hurt Her

News of Queen Byleth going into labor spread rapidly across the kingdom, but failed to reach the ears of King Dimitri, who had been in a meeting with his old classmates, Sylvain and Felix. It wasn't until he neared the palace that he was told what was happening, and by the time he reached their shared room, his child had already arrived.

Byleth, still radiantly beautiful to Dimitri despite being drenched in sweat, cradled the newborn in her arms. He looked at the sight in front of him, a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had he left two hours before, he would’ve made it in time to see his child born. If he had told Sylvain and Felix no when they proposed sharing a meal, he would've made it back to the palace quicker. He should've been ecstatic, but his thoughts soon grew grim, and he knew it showed on his face.

“My love,” Byleth’s strained voice brought him back to reality, “you have a daughter… We have a daughter.” Dimitri’s heart swelled at the words as he walked over to the side of the bed. He peered down to see a baby-- no, his baby, he had to remind himself, fast asleep in Byleth’s arms. It seemed all the darkness in his mind was soon replaced with a new light, a new reason to keep fighting and to not let the darkness overcome him again. “I know you feel guilty about not being here for the birth, but remember, I still had two weeks to go. She was just… Impatient.”

Dimitri nodded. “I know, but… This last month. I should’ve stayed with you-- I should’ve had someone take my responsibilities so I could be here with you." He gently sat on the bed, careful not to rock it too much. "I'm sorry, my beloved…" He reached his hand out to touch his daughter's cheek, but quickly retracted it, afraid to hurt her.

Byleth noticed his hesitation and frowned. "Dimitri, you won't hurt her." Her voice was soft as her husband's gaze locked with her own. "Look at how I'm cradling her, then copy my arms." She watched as he quickly studied the placement of her arms, then carefully mocked her. Byleth set the child in Dimitri's arms carefully, trying not to wake her. If she started crying, she knew Dimitri would freak out thinking that he hurt her. "Support her head." She told him, lowering the newborn's head slowly. "There. You're holding your daughter. You're not hurting her."

Whatever else Byleth said, Dimitri couldn't hear. He looked down at the child, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. The tear dropped onto her cheek, and her eyes, a striking green he noticed, slowly opened, her lip quivering. He braced himself for her to start wailing, but she calmed down upon seeing him. He was frozen in place; unable to move, unable to look away. This thing… This small human… Was his. He helped create this. Him, a monster who had committed unspeakable sin, created a being so innocent and so pure. "She's…" His voice was barely above a whisper. "She's perfect. I know we already discussed names, but I've had this one in the back of my mind, and it seems to fit her." He took a deep breath. "Sitri, after your mother."

"Sitri…" Byleth repeated. "Sitri. Sitri Blaiddyd." She was silent, taking in this moment. "My love, it's beautiful." She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much." She put her hand on his shoulder, looking down at Sitri. "I love the both of you so much… More than I ever thought I could."

The two new parents shared a quick kiss before Sitri began to whine. Neither of them were exactly prepared to begin their new lives as parents, but nobody is. As long as they had each other, they knew the three of them would be just fine.


End file.
